


Midnight talks

by Worldsinwords



Series: Non magical Au [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hamanda, Imma just drop this for the fandom for amanda's bday and then yeet, Swimming, brief mention of drowning, it's been a while but yes I still love them, non magical au, this was a wip I didn't know I had so I finished it for amanda cause I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: When Amanda goes missing in the middle of the night, Hannah finds in her in the one place that she didn't she would be: a swimming pool
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Non magical Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Midnight talks

“You know this explains a lot,” Hannah grinned as she appeared around the corner and leaned against the wall of the entrance for the private swimming pool Diana invited them to for the spring break. Amanda jerked her head up, eyes wide before she saw Hannah leaning against the wall wearing a long shirt and a smirk. 

At first, Amanda relaxed at the sight of her friend before tensing slightly when she realised that she wasn’t supposed to be here and therefore was caught trespassing. It was midnight after all. “How so?” She grinned, ignoring the worry settling in her stomach as she gave one of her masked carefree smiles and hoped the darkness of the night and the moon in Hannah’s eyes hid it well enough. 

“Well,” Hannah continued as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, the smirk turned to a smug look. “It’s obvious that you’re a were-mermaid from Nightfall.” 

“A were what!?” Amanda asked, confusion hilariously obvious with narrowed brows and open mouth. It made it hard for Hannah to keep her facade up and not break down cackling at her. 

“Were mermaid from nightfall,” Hannah confirmed as the grin on her face grew wider as small hints of laughter escaped from her know it all tone. It didn’t help that Amanda’s face just grew more confused which was honestly fair considering the term came from nightfall of all things. “You obviously used your voice to charm some idiotic girls at school to like you which explains why you still have a fan club, it’s a stretch to believe that  _ all _ of them believe you’re hot.”

“Rude,” Amanda scoffed as she finally caught on to the stupid game they were playing but Hannah could see the small twitch of a grin from this distance. “You know as a secret were-mermaid I'm pretty hot.”

Hannah laughed as she started to head towards her, “You’re as hot as you are straight O’Neill.” 

“Wow....” Amanda said as she slowly clapped. Hannah took the much-justified bow before she sat next to her and dipped her feet in the cold swimming pool water. “If I wasn’t impressed with how quick you delivered that I would be offended.” Hannah and Amanda looked once at each other before they both broke into a shared laugh. 

“I have to ask though,” Hannah asked as the laughter died down between them, “Why are you here?”

“Obviously it’s to check that I still have my were-mermaid abilities,” Amanda said with a lopsided grin once more to hide her worry as she leaned back and away from the water. Her fingers subtly scratched the cement between the floor tiles and her feet dangling into the water moved a bit faster. 

“But seriously,” Hannah continued as she looked at Amanda, concern was present in those hazel eyes. “Why are you here in the middle of the night?”

The silence between them intensified as the jovial light-hearted mood shifted to something more sombre and serious. Under the pressure, Amanda shifted and looked away from Hannah’s stare. She cleared her throat but it didn’t hide the nerves as much as she hoped “....do I have to share it?” 

“You don’t need to,” Hannah said quickly, perhaps too quickly with the way Amanda tensed at her answer. Hannah sighed as she rested one leg against the wall of the pool, “I’m just here to make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Again, there was that slight forced shift from Amanda, something subtle, something that not many people would read let alone understand. It’s a good thing those months of tutoring made Hannah a somewhat linguist in her body language. So in response, Hannah gave her best teasing smile and pushed her real reasons down to her stomach to rot in acid whilst she elbowed Amanda at her side. “But if you do something stupid I’ll be here to make sure you never forget it.”

“Wow so much support,” Amanda snickered as she turned to face Hannah, her shoulders relaxing a bit as the pressure for her to share slowly went away. “You’re such a great friend England.” 

Hannah laughed and she did a small bow and allowed her feet to play in the water once again. “I try my best.” 

Once more their gaze met and the shifted tension returned to their usual comfortable silence. It didn’t last long however as Amanda looked away with a heavy exhale. “Look,” Amanda explained, “I don’t even know  _ why  _ I’m here, I just needed to be alone and time to think and I thought hey, let’s go to the pool cause no one would look for me in a pool at night.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Didn’t I just do it?” 

“You know what I mean,” Hannah snapped before her face paled a bit. She didn’t intend to sound so harsh but here she was doing it again. Hannah sighed as she looked at her feet dangling over the edges and swishing inside the water. Her reflection stared at her, looking almost disappointed. “I know you don’t want to share these sort of things and you don’t have to,” Hannah assured slowly, carefully. Making Amanda talk about her feelings was like trying to defuse a bomb, make enough wrong steps and everything just goes downhill. Taking a risk, Hannah brushed her fingers against Amanda’s. “Just know that I’m here if you need it.” 

The silence continued for a couple of seconds as each girl was left to their internal thoughts. For Hannah, it was the uncertainty of doing a good job comforting Amanda and for Amanda, it was the uncertainty of actually opening up to Hannah instead of hiding it away with a carefree face. Amanda then broke it with a confessional sigh and pulled away the hand that Hannah brushed passed. “I thought about how I almost drowned today at the pool.” 

Hannah’s eyes widened and a soft  _ oh _ left her dazed lips. She didn’t expect Amanda to confess, let alone confess about this. She thought it was something for Jasminka or Constanze to deal with considering that Amanda opened up to them more than her. Hannah thought that her job was to just nudge her in that direction, still, Hannah remained quiet and allowed Amanda to continue venting in peace. 

“I mean, it was my fault to begin with since I was goading Akko, I should’ve expected her to push me,” Amanda laughed depressingly as she looked up to the ceiling, easily remembering the carefree moments before the calamity. “Hell, I even lied and bragged that I knew how to swim because I didn’t want to seem like an idiot. I guess now I’m an idiot that almost drowned. 

“It’s scary you know,” Amanda confessed as she leaned to the pool and watched her feet play in the water, mentally seeing herself in every bubble that surfaced. “Every time I look at the pool I just think about. I could literally see my life leave me every time I tried to breathe. It was dark and scary. and, by the nine it just fucked me up and I hate that it fucked me up.” Tears are clinging to Amanda’s eyes, the annoying ones that are too stubborn to join the trail already on her cheeks. Amanda furiously wiped them away as she looked to the pool, to the opposite and the deeper side of the pool.

“It fucking sucks how I can’t help but be scared at this stupid shit I mean, it’s just fucking water!” Now there’s desperation in her voice, mixed in with raw frustration. “It’s a fucking natural thing that occurs every fucking day!” Amanda laughed but the laughter itself was hollow and empty, and the grin on her face was bittersweet. Amanda looked back at the water below her, at the reflection that rippled every time a tear dropped. “It’s pathetic.”

“I don’t think it’s pathetic,” Hannah interjected, Amanda glanced her way but Hannah dodged her gaze as she too looked at her reflection with a hollow grin. “I don’t know if it sounds reliable considering that I’m just a girl scared of a loud sound but-

“No look,” Amanda started as she wiped her tears away with her palm. She wasn’t going to let Hannah invalidate herself like that, not whilst she was around. “Your fear of thunder is valid alright, don’t fight me on that.”

“And so is your fear of swimming.” Hannah countered as she looked up at Amanda, a determined look on her face. “You fucking drowned, no one is going to hold it against you if you don’t want to go in for a couple of days.” Hannah leaned in forward to the point where they were inches apart. She doesn’t usually do this but she knew the right kind of intimidation made Amanda listen. Hannah gave Amanda the chance to move away if she felt uncomfortable in the scenario. She didn’t, she just stayed right there, green eyes not leaving hers. 

“If you dare fight me on that,” Hannah whispered delicately, dangerously, the threat evident in her clear tone. “I swear you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t know...” Amanda chuckled as she pulled her head a bit back and threaded her fingers through her red and orange hair. “I am pretty good in a fight-“

“O’Neill...” Hannah threatened as she edged her head forward, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Also I’m like a part werewolf and part mermaid so worst case scenario I can charm you with my amazing voice,” Amanda reasoned with a quick smirk. 

Hannah’s building anger left her in an instant and she stood there stunned with the sudden whiplash of the mood. Then when she spotted Amanda’s smirk a chuckle left Hannah’s lips from disbelief as she nudged Amanda away and pulled her head back to laugh properly. “Fuck you, O'Neill.”

“See it’s already working!” Amanda exclaimed causing Hannah to laugh harder. 

“How egoistic of you to assume I’m not laughing at the idea of you charming me with your voice,” Hannah snorted as she covered her smile with a hand to muffle the sound. 

This time Amanda leaned in, with their faces inches apart once more Amanda winked. “How stupid of you to assume that I haven’t already.” 

In an instant, Hannah’s cheeks flushed with warmth and red coloured her cheeks. Amanda moved her head back and cackled. One hand clutched to the tiles as the other wrapped itself around her stomach. When Hannah tried to stutter a response, Amanda laughed even harder. “Aha! I knew it worked.”

“Shut up!!” Hannah shouted as she hit Amanda around the shoulder who just laughed the pain away. Next to her, Hannah scowled, “By the nine you’re such a pain in the ass.” 

“It’s a good thing I charmed you with my voice then huh?” Amanda grinned, the mood quickly returning to their normal, light-hearted banter. 

“Please,” Hannah scoffed as she crossed her arms. “I had to be paid with school credit to be even near you and your ruffian voice.” 

“So I charmed you with my face?” Amanda smirked, not so subtly pulling her hair back to that usually boyish look.” 

A sound never made by the human mind left Hannah’s lips. “Asdfghjkl What??? No???,” she said aghast. “It was-“ Hannah stopped herself as she spotted Amanda’s pulled up hair and the matching Cheshire grin on her face. 

“It was?” Amanda prompted as she arched a brow up. 

Hannah cleared her throat as she looked away briefly. “The idea of being obviously superior to you and pointing it out every day.” 

“Wow,” Amanda laughed as she shook her head allowing her pulled-back hair to tumble back to its original shape. “And you dare talk to me about my ego levels, what a hypocrite.”

Once again they shared another laugh as Hannah rolled her eyes and looked away from Amanda with a gentle smile on her lips. Amanda, in turn, sobered once more and rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous look on her face. 

“Hey ummm,” She started with a cough, Hannah turned to her and Amanda didn’t look into her eyes. “I don’t know if I said this before and if I haven’t then I’m sorry for being such a big fucking idiot but like, thanks for saving my life.”

Hannah snorted “Well, I’m glad you admit you’re an idiot-“

“Hey!” Amanda interjected as she sent a light-hearted glare to Hannah. “I’m trying to be serious here.” 

“I know, but it’s no big deal. If it was someone else I would do the same,” Hannah paused before she giggled to herself and looked to the other end of the pool before returning to Amanda. “Well, maybe not Akko. Diana would probably get to her faster than I ever would.”

Amanda grinned as she too looked back at the other end of the pool and back to Hannah with a nod. “Yeah, those two idiots are hopeless for each other.” Her smile faltered still as she cleared her throat as she looked away again to the water below. “But seriously.... thanks. And not just for the saving my life thing but like this talk too... it’s nice.” Between the two of them, Amanda moved her hand on top of Hannah. 

“Yeah,” Hannah agreed as she took Amanda’s hand and held it, she too decided to look away to the distance and ignored the blush on her cheeks. “It is...” 

They stay like that for a while, in warm comfort and a conversation of silence. No words were spoken but that was fine, Hannah was content with holding her hand in the moonlight, their feet dangling over the edge of the pool, sometimes briefly touching, most of the time separated. 

“You know...” Hannah began as she continued to stare at her feet. “I can teach you how to swim if you want.” She looked up at Amanda and grinned, “Or at least teach you how to float on your back.”

“And make the fact I can’t swim more obvious and embarrassing?” Amanda scoffed as she looked at her feet and then at the deep water in the distance. “Please, I appreciate the help but nope.”

Hannah frowned at Amanda. “We can do private sessions you know, just like your grades.” 

Amanda sighed as she faced Hannah, “But what happens if-

“Then I’ll save you again.” 

The silence between them was so deafening that Hannah swore she can hear the soft rippling of the waves beneath them. Amanda’s eyes grew large and the colour of her cheeks tinted pink, her lips quivered to an empty stutter but Hannah beat her to it before any words came out. Her determined hazel eyes never left Amanda’s. “I’ll save you again and again if I have to. I’m going to make sure you’re safe O’Neill. I swear-“ 

“Look,” Amanda interjected with a sigh and a warm smile. “You don’t need to do something stupid like swear on your sisters or your mum's life or whatever that you’ll keep me safe.” Amanda looked deep into Hannah’s eyes and in those green eyes, Hannah saw a fire, burning within them. “Just look me in the eyes and promise me that. 

Hannah looked into Amanda’s eyes and without breaking contact, she squeezed their intertwining hands. “I promise you, Amanda O'Neill. If I were to teach you how to swim, your safety is my top priority.”

The look they share is a silent conversation, one that spoke of concern and care, of silent pinging and comfort. Then with a soft smile that reflected each other, Amanda squeezed Hannah’s hand and nodded her head. 

“Welp,” Amanda grinned as her eyes sharpened to something devious. “Let's get started then.” 

Hannah could only blink with half a word leaving her lips before Amanda pushed her into the water with a laugh before standing up and following her in with a splash. 

“AMANDA O’NEILL!” Hannah yelled, her glare righteously furious as her hair stuck to the shirt she was wearing.

Amanda raised her hands defensively with a laugh as she stood up in the shallow part of the pool. “I mean, they’re going to catch us eventually, so let’s give them a decent reason why were swimming at fuck o clock.”

Hannah scowled as she splashed Amanda with water before she shook her head with disbelief and hid her giggling behind the sound of splashing. “When we get caught, I’m blaming this thing entirely on you.”

“Oh yes, blame the weremermaid cause she can charm pretty girls to do her bidding,” Amanda said sarcastically as she flung some water back. 

“Whoever said I’m doing your bidding?” Hannah grinned, laughing as she countered Amanda’s attack with one of her own. 

Amanda arched a brow as she raised her hands to block the water to her face. “Whoever said that the pretty girl I was referring to was you?” 

Hannah’s laughter was infectious and soon Amanda found herself laughing with her as she swam forward. “Oh you’ll pay for that O’Neill, now come over here so that I can start to laugh at how bad you are at swimming.”

* * *

Unknowing to them two other people were watching from the pool entrance, one figure had her arms crossed whilst the other was bouncing on the heels of her feet with glee as they watched Amanda’s sudden swimming lesson begin. 

“I need to tell them off,” Diana sighed as she glared at both of them. 

The girl next to her stopped her bouncing and frowned at her. “Oh come on Diana, this is cute! And they’re making such good progress!”

Diana looked at Akko, her frown faltering softly as she looked at her under the moonlight. “I’m aware, but the fact that they haven’t kissed yet is irritating.”

“Oh give them a break, they’re hopeless with each other!!”

Diana shook her head as she turned back to the swimming pair. “I’ll give them one hour and a half then I’m telling security.” 

“Fineeeee but when you leave I’m giving them a warning.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N BTW I'm so happy at how much hamanda has grown since I became dormant in the fandom (no I haven't fully left), how much has this ship grew from when I was literally yelling about the ship in servers to get people to ship it to the point where the description for the Hamanda channel was called Cam's home. 
> 
> My new home is in Revue Starlight Relive btw. Also if you're wondering why I haven't written anything about UCM, the main reason why it 'dropped' (I prefer the term dormant) was for health problems, my wrists couldn't write as much as I could before or else it fully strains and fucks me up. Literally I was writing it until I couldn't (finished a chatper and a half for the next arc, I still remember all the plot btw) and had to rest which caused my exposure to Revue Starlight and the Revue Starlight mobile game. Which lead for me writing more short one shots instead of actual long fics for that fandom. Even if I were to write long fics again for any fandom it will take a while. Rest assured if LWA gets season 2 I'm back again into this fandom. I love it so much. 
> 
> See you guys later! Don't expect much from me for a while unless it's in revue starlight. (I'm in rarepair and AU hell join me)


End file.
